Achilles Heel
by JA Baker
Summary: Follow on from Devil Night: when Jon is wounded saving Chloe from the insane Benito Santini and Team Achilles, his true identity and reason for being in Smallville are revealed...
1. Knight in shining Armour

_This story follows on clots from the events in my stories "Devils Night" and "A Picture Tells' A Thousand Words". Spoilers for some events in "Kingdom Come", "Jenny Sparks: the secret history of The Authority" and "The Authority: Revolution" story lines, as well as Seasons 4 and 5 of Smallville._

**Achilles Heel**

**Part 1: Knight in shining Armour**

Chloe flicked off the lights as she headed for the door, having finally finished her latest report. Working for an organization like Planetary had its perks, but it tended to cut into her social life somewhat. She wished Clark was around, but he'd taken off for China in search of one of the Stones of Power that his father seemed so insistent on recovering. Narrowing her eyes, she carefully entered the 16 digit alphanumeric code that activated the security system. Most Planetary field offices had security that would rival a nuclear missile silo, but due to the rather unusual nature of several Smallville residents, The Engineer had upgraded the system with advanced technology, some of it non-human in origin.

There were days when her life seemed even stranger than normal.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, she turned to walk home, but stopped suddenly: some sixth sense told her that she was being watched. A lifetime as a trainee journalist and living in a town inhabited by often homicidal Meteor Freaks had taught her the value of trusting her instincts, and she mentally started to reach out for the nearest sours of electricity, ready to fight or run.

But for the first time since they'd manifested, her powers failed to respond to her mental commands.

Trying not to panic, Chloe reached into her pocket for her phone, but a heavily silenced gunshot rang out, and a hole appeared in the middle of her cell phone the moment it cleared her coat. There was a second, much louder bang, and Chloe felt herself being lifted off the ground and thrown through a shop window, the glass shattering just before she hit it.

"Chloe Sullivan, by the power invested in my by the United Nations Special Security Council, I am placing you under arrest." A voice called out as shadowy figures started to appear outside the shattered window, "Stand down immediately or we will be forced to take further action against you."

"Like what; throw me down the side of the Hoover Dam?" Chloe muttered to herself as she tried to sit back up, "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Benito Santini, Team Achilles." One of the strangers answered; levelling a gun at the terrified young woman's head, "Orders say Dead or Alive, and to tell the truth, I don't mind which it is..."

The sound of glass breaking under foot echoed in off the deserted street, followed closely by a bright flash as a single wooden match was lit, illuminating a new face as it lit a cigarette.

"My dear Colonel Santini," Jon stepped forward, apparently un-phased by what had happened, "fancy seeing you here."

"Do I know you?" Santini sneered.

"No; I have to confess that I only know you by reputation, but I already hate you." Jon blow a perfect smoke ring, "Like I know for a fact that the UN pulled your funding a support after they found out just what you were doing to the meta-humans your little team captured. These days you higher yourself out as mercenaries to pay the bills while you try and continue you 'work' as you see it."

"_Sic semper tyrannis_." Santini drew a second gun and pointed it at the Englishman.

"_Thus always to tyrants_: State motto of Virginia." Jon took another step forward, "But I feel Kansas did quite well with _Ad astra per aspera_."

"_To the stars through difficulties_." Santini cocked both pistols, "You got a point, Limey?"

"How very typical: I was actually born in Metropolis and have duel nationality." Jon flicked away his cigarette, "Go away and never come back to Smallville, ever again."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do what you say?" Santini sneered, but his expression changed in a heartbeat when Jon, moving so fast he seemed to blur, grabbed the end of both guns and held the tightly.

"And your support team is already neutralised. Nothing permanent, but they won't be coming to your aid any time soon." Jon smiled, "Your move."

Time slowed down as Santini pulled the triggers of both guns; the shockwave reverberating out as both bullets accelerated down the barrels and hit Jon's hands. He seemed to flinch slightly as they impacted, but remained standing. Jon's eyes remained locked on Santini as he slowly opened the palm of his right hand, revealing the flattened bullet against his unblemished skin.

"Checkmate." He smiled as time returned to normal.

"Oh my god: you're one of them." Santini snarled, "You're some kind of god damn freak, just like her."

"Now that's no way to address a lady." Jon's eyes narrowed as he dropped the bullet to the floor, "Now get the hell out of town while you still have legs to carry you."

Santini started to back away without saying a word, his two subordinates keeping a close eye on both Jon and Chloe until they disappeared back into the shadows. A few minutes later, the sound of a helicopter powering up its engines and taking off, flying low over the town as it disappeared into the night.

"Holy crap that hurts..." Jon sank to his knees, hands gripping his left abdomen, "Were the hell did he get mystically enhanced bullets from?"

"What?" Chloe asked, getting to her feet and look at her rescuer, "What the hell just happened? Why the hell was that? Who the hell are you?"

"Always with the questions, huh?" Jon smiled weakly, "I always liked that about you."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe stopped suddenly, "What do you mean, mystically enhanced bullets?"

"I'm not sure exactly what type he used, but he'd obviously gotten hold of some bullets that have charms or wards placed upon them: very rare and very, very expensive. Not the sort of thing he'd normally carry to go after a meta-human of your level."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You're name is Chloe Sullivan, and you are the daughter of Gabriel and Jennifer Sullivan, otherwise known as Jenny Sparks; the Sprit of the 20th Century. You inherited some but not all of your mother's powers after being struck by lightning last year." Jon looked down at the blood that was starting to seep from the wound in his side, "now if you don't mind, I should really do something about this..." he tried to stand, but his legs gave out underneath him, "Ok, this might be a problem."

"I'll call an ambulance." Chloe looked round for a payphone.

"We both know that there is little that Smallville Medical could do for me. I'll be ok; I just need to get out into the street for a moment."

Wrapping an arm around Jon's shoulder, Chloe lifted him to his feet and helped him out into the street. He stood unsteadily on his feet as he pulled back his left sleeve, revealing what looked like a combination watch and personal organiser. He typed in a code so fast that Chloe couldn't follow his finger, and the computer bleeped softly.

"D...Door." Jon whispered, almost collapsing.

Chloe was dumbfounded when a glowing yellow portal appeared out of nowhere, illuminating the darkened street. Jon took a step forward and almost collapsed gain, Chloe only just grabbing him in time.

"Just need to get through..." He whispered softly, "But you can't follow."

"We'll see about that." Chloe muttered, all but dragging the semiconscious young man forward until they stood just before the glowing portal. Then, taking a deep breath, she lunched them both through.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Not in Kansas anymore

**Achilles Heel  
****Part 2: Not in Kansas anymore...**

Chloe felt as if the universe had been turned upside down, inside out and sideways on every level. Her legs gave way, and she found herself kneeling on a warm metal floor in the middle of a high, vaulted room. The glowing portal behind her flickered then died.

"You rely shouldn't have done that." Jon gasped in pain, "Ship; find Jenny..."

A strange humming noise filled the air, as Chloe stood, looking around. She walked over to the wall and pressed the palm of her hand against it: it glowed softly for a moment, and then started to part before her, revealing a panoramic view of the Earth from high orbit.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto..." Chloe gasped as she watched Africa slowly glide by.

The sound of running feet grew louder as another section of wall parted to admit a tall, oriental looking woman in a white cat suit. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Chloe, her jaw dropping as her eyes went wide.

"Chloe..." She gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know were here is." Chloe looked round, equally shocked, "Jon was hurt. He tried to get through some kind of portal, but he couldn't make it on his own..."

"Oh my god!" The woman ran over to the crumpled form on the floor, "We have to get him to the medical bay."

"No; can't let the others know." Jon shook his head, "Try and stop me again..."

"On your head be it." The strange woman looked up, "Ship, seal the room: don't let anyone in or out. I'm going to need a medical scanner and a full trauma kit." She turned to Chloe, "What the hell happened to him?"

"I'm not sure; some man named Santini tried to arrest me and Jon stopped him. But he was shot by something he called a 'mystically enhanced bullet'."

"I was afraid of that: magic is just about the only thing that can hurt him." The woman ripped Jon's coat off to get a closer look at the wound, "What the hell id you think you were playing at? You knew full well that King was going to sort it all out when Santini handed her over to the UN. Why did you get involved?"

"You know me; always trying to do the right thing." Jon laughed through gritted teeth.

"You are too much like your father." The strange woman grabbed Chloe's wrists and forced her hands down against the wound, "Press there: we need to stop him bleeding to death before I can get the bullet out."

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, "I feel like I know you."

"Tell...tell her." Jon gasped as he passed out.

"Shit!" The woman swore again, "You really don't recognise me, do you?" She asked Chloe.

"No." The young reporter shook her head.

"It's me, Jenny, Jenny Quantum." The woman smiled, "Or at least, I will be in about fifty years or so. Welcome to the later half of the 21st Century."

"What?" Chloe almost collapsed to the floor.

"Keep applying pressure!" Jenny grabbed her hands and placed them back on to Jon's wound, "Sorry to throw you off the deep end like that, but time is not something we have a lot off."

"Where are we? What's going on?"

"Can't tell you; don't want to risk a temporal paradox. Well, any more than we already are."

"What do you mean?"

"Jon went back in time to change the past." Jenny explained as part of the wall morphed into a medical scanner. It turned on, showing the bullet lodged between Jon's ribs, "Good; it's within reach." She reached round behind Jon and pulled a knife from his belt, "Now try and hold him still; this is going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Chloe asked as Jenny stuck the dagger into the wound, "You're making it even worse!"

"Well 1) I'm trying to remove the bullet so Jon's body can heal itself. And 2), this knife is made of thirty-thousand-year-old Kheran steel, one of the few things that can actually cut him."

"That's a Kheran blade? I've heard of them, but I've never met one. How did Jon get it?"

"It was a 21st Birthday gift from a friend." Jenny squinted, "Almost got it..."

There was a loud bang, and the huge metal door vibrated visibly.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, looking round.

"Oh bugger!" Jenny hissed, "I was hoping we'd have a little longer before they found us."

"Who? What are you not telling me?"

"Sorry; got to protect the time-line." Jenny flicked the knife back, the bullet flying into the air, spinning end over end until she caught it, "Nasty little bugger!"

"Oh my god..." Chloe sat looking at the wound in Jon's side as it closed in a mater of moments, "Who, what is he?"

"His story, not mine." Jenny stood, the banging on the door growing louder "You've got to before they get through: the less contamination the better."

"What I miss?" Jon opened his eyes, his hand automatically pressing against were the bullet had been longed, "Have they found us yet?"

"Afraid so." Jenny helped him to his feet, "you'd better take...Chloe and head back."

"Ok." Jon swayed slight, feeling light-headed, "Ship, I'm going to need a Door back to Smallville, as close to the time we left as you can get us." The lights dimmed as another glowing yellow portal appeared in the middle of the room, casting strange shadows. "Come on." Jon grabbed Chloe's hand as he looked over his shoulder at Jenny, "What ever you do, don't let them follow us."

"I got your back." Jenny smiled, "Good luck, Kid."

Jon moved towards the glowing portal just as the chamber door finally gave out under the relentless impacts. It fell inwards, almost hitting Jenny, but she was able to dive out of the way just in time.

Chloe looked round, and her eyes went wide as she saw the face of the man on the other side, "_Cl_..."

"..._ark?_" She finished her question back on the street outside the Planetary office in downtown Smallville, the portal closing behind them. The ground was still littered with broken glass from the sonic blast that had knocked her through the nearby window. A police siren could be heard in the distance, getting closer.

"We don't have much time." Jon walked over to where his spilt blood lay on the ground. He looked at it intently for a moment, and it started to evaporate as if it was under a blowtorch.

"Practical invulnerability, super speed and heat vision?" Chloe asked, arms folded, "Something you want to tell me?"

"I'd rather not." Jon cocked his head towards the approaching sirens, "And I doubt either of us would like to stay and explain what happened to the Sheriff."

"Agreed." Chloe headed towards a nearby alleyway, "But I still want to know just what the hell's going on. And it had better be the truth."

"Fine." Resigned, Jon followed, waiting until they were several blocks away and the sound of sirens had died before taking a deep breath, "My full name is Jonathan Gabriel Kent, and I'm your son."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Achilles Heel  
****Part 3: The Truth Hurts**

Jon's words hit Chloe with an almost physical force, stopping her dead in her tracks. Her head spinning, she reached out to a nearby signpost for support. She suddenly found it hard to breathe, her throat tightening in shock.

"Yeah, bet you didn't see that one coming." Jon pulled a pack of cigarettes and lit one with a spark of electricity between his thumb and forefinger, "Hope you don't mind: something I seem to have picked up from _your_ side of the family."

"I'm...just...a...little...shocked." Chloe gulped down air, trying to get her mental bearings, "Who's you're father, if you're allowed to tell me?"

"Biologically speaking, Kal-El; but he wasn't around a lot when I was growing up."

"Clark and I have kids?"

"Kid: single. I was born, or rather will be born, in 2010, a little over a year after you two get married." Jon looked round, "Do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private if we're going to discuss this?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jon's motel room was cold and impersonal, but Chloe was grateful for the opportunity to sit down and take stock of what she'd been told. The fact that in fifty years, her son would be living on some kind of spaceship orbiting the Earth, with the grownup Jenny Quantum and Clark was mind-blowing to say the least.

"Jenny, she said you came back in time to change something." Chloe looked at the young man she could hardly believe was her son, "What is it?"

"You don't want to know." Jon shook his head, "Trust me."

"You going to tell me, or do I have to give Elijah a call? I'm sure he knows how to get information..."

"That creepy old goat? I've been threatened by things bigger and nastier than Elijah bloody Snow. But I would take it as a personal favour if you don't involve him; his pet monkey can actually see genetic information, can read your DNA like it's a cheep, second-hand book. He'd only have to glance at me to know that I'm your son, and that a path I don't want to go down."

"That's not answering my question."

"It's, complicated: all life is surrounded by layers and layers of protective systems, each one more complex than the last. Some, like the human immune system, are easily seen and understood. Others take more time and a deeper understanding." Jon sat on the bed, "The so-called Century Babies like Elijah and your mother, to an extent Jenny-Q, are part of a deeper protective system: they're not quite human, not truly. They exist to make sure tomorrow follows today. They're sort of the planets immune system: it wills them into existence as humanity reaches a level that needs added protection."

"You sound crazy."

"In less than ten years, there are going to be so many meta-humans that no one is going to be able to pretend that they don't exist. The Century Babies and their predecessors were the first, but they were just the tip of the proverbial iceberg. People like The Drummer, Shen and Bart Allan, they're the next step. The world I grew up in was an amazing place, but it was also dangerous: there are as many villains as there are heroes."

"Is that what you are; some kind of superhero?"

"Not exactly; Kal is a little, unhappy with me going into the family business as it were."

"Why do you call him that? Why not Dad? Or even Clark?"

"Like I said, he wasn't around much when I was growing up. And we don't exactly see eye-to-eye on a lot of things."

"And where am I in all this?"

Jon remained silent, unable to meet his mothers gaze.

"What happened to me?" Chloe asked, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"You died when I was eight; killed trying to save some innocent bystanders. Kal took it worse than anyone; didn't speak to anyone for months, not even at your funeral. He took himself off...somewhere he could be totally alone. No one knew what to do with me, so I was sent to live with Jenny-Q at your mother's old place in London. Even after Kal came back, he wasn't the same, and it was decided that it would be best all round if I stayed in London."

"I died..." Chloe slumped back into the chair, "Always knew it would come on day, but now I've got an idea of just when..."

"That's why I came back: Kal was never the same after you died, none of us were. The others, they've carefully hidden the records of just how you died, trying to protect me. It's take me years, with Jenny's help, to piece it all together: something happens, something major, and it happens soon. If I can change that, then maybe I can, I don't know, move us into an alternate timeline." Jon pulled up his jacket sleeve to reveal the computer clamped around his wrist, "This is my temporal stabiliser: every action I have has a knock-on affect on the timeline. Without this, I'd cease to exist the moment I changed the timeline to any major degree. This bar here measure how much I've affected the timeline" he pointed at one of the controls, "While it remains in the Green, I can take it off to shower or something like that. If it goes into the Yellow, then I can't go back forward again. Into the Red, and taking it off erases me from existence, possibly with everything I've changed."

"Then how can you change the timeline?"

"When it glows Blue, I've changed history to fit the designed parameters Jenny programmed into it. After that, even if I take it off and cease to exist, whatever I changed remains changed."

"And what are you trying to change?"

"I want to try and stop the events that led up to your death: as I said, Kal was never the same after you died. Even when he remarried five years later, he was different. Then when she died...he went away again; wouldn't listen to anyone, least of all me. A lot of people died because the one hero everyone looked up to turned his back on humanity. Some say the war would never have happened if he'd stuck around after..."

"What war?" Chloe interrupted.

"There was an, incident, which shocked Kal back into action. But you know what they say about good intentions and hell. Things went from bad to worse, and if it was only because of men of good will and strong character that anyone came out of it. But a lot of good people died before we learnt our lessen."

"Did you fight in the war?"

"Yeah, I was one of the 'good guys', but not for the best of reasons: by that point I'd taken to doing to exact opposite of what Kal did, just to spite him. Signing on with the Loyal Opposition was just another way of hurting him."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I was just a kid when you died; I didn't understand how or why. I'd just lost one parent, and the other didn't want to know me because I reminded him of what he'd lost. That kind of resentment grows." Jon stood and looked out of the window, "Elijah and his people will be here soon, along with a man named Jackson King."

"I know of him; he was in StormWatch with my mother and some of the others from Planetary."

"Yeah, well he now heads-up the UN's meta-human monitoring unit, what Team Achilles should have been, if Santini wasn't such a frigging psycho. He's going to want to interview you, about your powers and about Team Achilles. Answer the questions as truthfully as you can; he's a good guy to have on your side."

"What do I tell them about you if they ask?"

"If, and only if, tell them I'm a human/Kheran hybrid: the UN has a long-standing arrangement with the planets Kheran population, so they'll probably leave me alone. And Elijah not crazy enough to step on their toes: he still thinks he can get their support for his little war against The Four. Worse case scenario, I end up having to explain myself to a slightly upset Kheran. But they're smart guys; they'll get what I'm trying to do here."

"Can we talk some more?" Chloe asked as she headed for the door, "There's so much I'd like to know."

"And there's only so much I can tell you." Jon shrugged, "And, hopefully, the world I came from will be drastically changed by the time I'm done."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Secrets, Lies, and Misdirection

**Achilles Heel  
****Part 4: Secrets, Lies, and Misdirection**

Sheriff Adams turned out to be the most difficult to deal with: even Snow was unable to talk her into brushing everything under the carpet. She hadn't been in Smallville long enough to learn the unspoken rule when it came to dealing with all the strange events happening around town.

In many ways, it reminded Chloe of the TV show _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_; no mater what happened, the inhabitants of the small southern California town it was set in refused to believe that it was vampires and demons. Instead it was always 'gang members on PCP'.

But the sheriff's complaints ended with the arival of Jackson King, a tall, distinquiesh Afrian-American with enough clout to have the state Govoner himself call Adams and tell her to back off. Chloe was surprised at just how quickly the sheriff had back down, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. King was accompanied by his wife and chief assistant, Christine Trelane.

Jakita Wagner had pulled Chloe aside and explained that the two of them were powerful meta-humans in their own right, and despite their government connections, could be trusted. The three of them sat in the back office at the Talon while the work crew repaired all the damage inflicted by Team Achilles, all at the expense of Planetary.

"Ok, this is a formal interview, but I want to assure you it is just a formality." King did his best to sound reassuring, "Elijah and his people have already vouched for both yourself and Mr Kent, who we will be interview on his return from China. I also want to assure you that the actions of Colonel Benito Santini and Team Achilles are in no way sanctioned by the United Nations or the government of the United States of America." King sat back, "Now I've got the formalities out of the way, we can get down to business. So, you're Jenny Sparks' kid?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded nervously.

"Relax before you strain something." King laughed, "I'm just a little surprised that Jenny had any children: I conducted her official interview when she joined StormWatch, and she never even mentioned being married, let alone having a daughter."

"She didn't want anyone to know about me. She was worried what Hennery Bendix might do if he ever found out about me..."

"You don't have to explain to me; I know all too well how just what that bastard was like. And you don't have to excuse your mother's actions to me: I owed her a hell of a lot more than I'd like to admit, and I never had a chance to pay her back before she died. Anything I can ever do to help you, you just ask."

"I may call you in on that before the end of the day."

"Feel free, but first I want you to tell me just what happened here tonight."

King and Trelane sat and listened as Chloe told them a highly edited account of what had happened: noticing something was wrong as she left the office, the attack by Team Achilles, Jon's intervention. She was careful to leave out everything after Jon was shot, including just who he was, and the real reason he was in town.

"And this young man, this Jon Clarkson, did he say anything else?" Trelane asked, speaking for the first time since they'd been introduced.

"He seemed to know who Colonel Santini was." Chloe nodded, "He also said to show this to anyone who asked about him." She slowly pulled the Kheran knife from her pocket and placed it on the table, "He said that would explain everything."

"Shit!" King hissed, "How many of them are there on this planet, anyway?"

"I'll place a call to Lord Majestros." Trelane nodded, jotting down a quick note, "See if he can send someone to have a talk with this Jon and see what he's up to."

"Ok then, that's that part dealt with." King smiled at Chloe, "All we need is basic rundown of what post-human powers you have, and we'll be done."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost dawn by the time Chloe had finished talking to King and Trelane, and the adrenalin rush was finally starts to wear off. But, strangely, she didn't feel tired: the revelation that she would one day have a son by Clarke was running through her mind at a million miles an hour. It had been hard to keep her mind focused on anything else.

Snow and his main field team had already left by the time a trio of Humvee's made thrir way down the street, powerful flashlights casting long shadows outside of the area iluminated by the work lamps. Chloe felt another lump grow in her throat when they pulled up; Special Forces solders spilling out of the lead and rear vehicles. They spread out; taking up protective positions, before one of them finally opened the read door of the middle car.

General Samuel Lane stepped out onto the sidewalk, his head rotating slowly to take everything in. His eyes narrowed when he saw the Planetary logo on the side of the trucks belonging to the cleanup crew, but he didn't react. Chloe was surprised when Lois stepped out after him, her own surprise at what had happened easier to read.

"CHLOE!" Lois ran over to her younger cousin and hugged her as tight as she could, "I was at dinner in Metropolis with the General when we hared. Are you ok?"

"Can't...breath..." Chloe gasped as she was released, "I'm fine; a little shaken, but fine."

"What happened?"

"Some people thought I was someone else. Don't worry, they got scared off."

"Is this anything to do with your job?"

"Maybe: they probably keep an eye on who Planetary hires..." Chloe blinked, "Oh my god; Clarke!"

"Taken care off." General Lane walked over, "He's on his way back from an Air Force base in Taiwan right now, along with Miss Lang, Mr Luther and Mr Teague." He waved around to take in all the damage, "I see you had a run in with a former college of mine."

"A little." Chloe nodded, "Jackson King and Christine Trelane are still around, if you want to talk to them."

"That might be an idea." The General nodded, "Lo, if you could make sure Chloe gets home."

"Sure." Lois nodded, waiting for her father to get out of earshot before turning back to her cousin, "What the hell happened?"

"Long story, Lois; long story." Chloe put her arm round the older woman's shoulder, "Remember what I told you about my mother and an organisation called StormWatch?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jon stood in the doorway to his motel room, patiently waiting. He knew that it would be only a matter of time before someone would come to talk to him about his part in the previous nights activities. He was still slightly surprised when he saw just who stepped out of the pre-dawn gloom.

She was almost his height, and her slender body made her look even taller. Her bone-white hair was cut short, and the red business suit she wore only accented her well proportioned body. Jon didn't need x-ray vision to know that she was almost certainly carrying a considerable amount of concealed weaponry, and wouldn't be alone.

"Well I am honoured: Lady Zannah of Khera." Jon smiled, knowing that surprise and his knowledge of his visitor might be the only thing that stood between a painful death and the non-interference his plan needed, "I was expecting, someone else. Certainly not someone so, prestigious."

"You are no Kheran." The woman known publicly as Halo Corporation security chief Lucy Blaze, but to a select few as Zealot, looked him over, "Nor are you a Kheran/human hybrid."

"Indeed I am not: I am Jon-El, of the House of El, and I have a favour to ask of my people ancient allies..."

**The End**

_My thanks to everyone who has reviewed this latest instalment in my Smallville/WildStorm storyline. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Many of the events here exist only to cast shadows on what is to follow. Those of you who have seen the end of season 4 and the start of season 5 of Smallville will probably have a very good idea as to were I'm going with this, and I hope to be able to get back to it within a month or two.  
I've mainly been writing_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ crossovers of late (hence the gag at the start of this chapter), but I need a break, and Smallville is the perfect release valve._

_Keep the faith, true believers..._


End file.
